The Only Exception
The Only Exception est chanté à l'origine par le groupe Paramore. C'est un extrait de leur album Brand New Eyes. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode "Toxic" par Rachel. Elle se rend compte des erreurs qu'elle a fait en essayant de contrôler Finn et cherche à se faire pardonner. Le titre signifie "L'unique exception" et, en plus de faire réferrence aux sentiments de Rachel pour Finn, il sert également de petite blague, car durant l'épisode, il s'agit de la seule chanson qui n'a aucun lien avec Britney Spears, en faisant donc "L'unique exception" de l'épisode. Paroles Rachel : When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love If it does not exist, But darling, You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul that love never lasts And we’ve got to find other ways To make it alone, keep a straight face And I’ve always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I’m Content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk Well You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception I’ve got a tight grip on reality But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here I know you’re leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream Ohh— You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception And I’m on my way to believing Oh, And I’m on my way to believing Traduction Rachel : Quand j'était plus jeune j'ai vu mon père pleurer Et maudire les vents Il a brisé son coeur et j'ai regardé Pendant qu'il essayait de le rassembler Et ma mère a juré Qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais oublier Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai promis Que je ne chanterai jamais l'amour Si il n'existe pas Mais cheri, Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Je sais peut être, quelque part Au fond de mon âme que l'amour ne dure jamais Et nous devons trouver d'autres chemins Pour le faire seul ou garder un visage fort Et j'ai toujours vécu comme ça Gardant une distance confortable Ainsi jusqu'a maintenant je me suis juré que Je resterai contenu, avec la solitude, parce que rien de tout ça n'avait jamais valu un risque mais Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Je suis accrochée trés fermement a la realite Mais je ne peux pas lacher ce qui est devant moi Je sais que tu part le matin, quand tu te lève Me laissant avec les preuves que cela n'est pas un rêve Ohh— Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Tu es la seule exeption Et c'est ma façon d'y croire Oh, c'est ma façon d'y croire Anectodes *Cette chanson a été reprise lors du huitième épisode du Glee Project, "Believeability", par l'ensemble des candidats. Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions